mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
0.0. Duck
0.0. Duck '''or '''Double-O Duck, it is one of the anthropomorphic duck who form a secret-agent duo. This character was created by Dick Kinney and Al Hubbard in the same age when this creative duo of comic artists developed other important characters for Disney comics, such as Fethry Duck and Hard Haid Moe. Background 0.0. Duck was created and starting a Italian story of 1966, The Case of the Purloined Pearls, from Carlo Chendi and Giovan Battista Carpi, conceived as a parody of the James Bond film franchise, very successful in the sixties, with Donald Duck (Qu-Qu 7) instead of the reckless and infallible Bond. The Disney studio used it 0.0. Duck in eight stories created between 1966 and 1970. Later the character's fortune was decreed above all by the Brazilian school, particularly oriented to short stories and from the idiotic comedy. Appearances * That Big Cabbage Field In The Sky ''(1966) * ''The Case of the Purloined Pearls ''(1966) * ''The Missing Hair ''(1966) * ''The Picnic ''(1968) * ''The Case of the Renegade Circus ''(1968) * ''A Brief Case Of The Briefcase ''(1970) * ''The Wrong Channel ''(1970) * ''The Case Of The Weather Switch ''(1970) * ''A Volta De 00-ZÉro ''(1975) * ''A Torre Sinistra ''(1975) * ''A Carruagem Fantasma ''(1975) * ''Qual É A Bronka? ''(1975) * ''O Carromaleão ''(1975) * ''O Sumiço De Lobo ''(1975) * ''Operação Oriente ''(1976) * ''A Epidemia Maluca ''(1976) * ''Mistério No Museu ''(1976) * ''A Bronka Das Selvas ''(1977) * ''No País Dos Feiticeiros ''(1977) * ''Os Patos Do Deserto ''(1977) * ''Esse Agente Dá Pena ''(1977) * ''Quando Os Meios Justificam ''(1979) * ''Bronka À Carioca ''(1979) * ''A Armadilha (1979) * ''O Espião Que Foi Pro Frio ''(1979) * ''Bronka Em Ping Pong ''(1980) * ''O Terrível Dr. Q.I. Mundo E Sua Fumaça De Tal ''(1980) * ''Confusão Em Los Tamales ''(1980) * ''Aí É Que Está O X! ''(1981) * ''A Pomba-Bomba ''(1981) * ''Salve A Selva, Silva! ''(1981) * ''O Envelope ''(1981) * ''Perseguem A Bronka Nas Estrelas ''(1981) * ''De Mãos Dadas Com A Sorte ''(1981) * ''Missão Invisível ''(1981) * ''Um Osso Duro De Remover ''(1982) * ''Mas Dá Uma Bronka... ''(1982) * ''Em Busca Do Caneco ''(1982) * ''O Caso Dos Rubis De Esmeraldas ''(1982) * ''A Fórmula Z ''(1982) * ''Um Gênio No Ginásio ''(1983) * ''Não É Mole Encontrar Dedo-Duro ''(1983) * ''Columbo, O Pombo Agente ''(1983) * ''A Mudança ''(1983) * ''Nem Bronka Conserta O Biquinho! ''(1984) * ''O Expresso De Patópolis ''(1984) * ''O Suspeito Suspenso ''(1984) * ''Mas Que Bronka! ''(1984) * ''O Peixe Graúdo ''(1984) * ''Colete À Prova De Prova ''(1985) * ''Digo Que É Código ''(1985) * ''Operação Maçã ''(1985) * ''Gente, A Capa Faz O Agente? ''(1986) * ''O Rapto Da Hari ''(1986) * ''Segredos De Uma Espiã ''(1987) * ''Dedos-Duros De Mão-Cheia ''(1987) * ''Biquinho... Agente Da Bronka? ''(1987) * ''Princesa Por Uma Noite ''(1988) * ''Uma Organizacão Organizada ''(1988) * ''O Pato E O Rato ''(1990) * ''Things that Go Blonk ''(2013) * ''A Base Secreta ''(2015) See Also * Qu-Qu 7 * Mata Harrier Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Ducks